


bacchanalias

by DiamondsxStags



Category: High-Rise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: You’ve moved in with your uncle, for a myriad of reasons, to the newest high rise designed by Anthony Royal. You quickly find yourself enchanted with the place, also for a myriad of reasons (including a certain handsome doctor).





	bacchanalias

**Author's Note:**

> I highly highly highly recommend installing the InteractiveFics extension from the Chrome store if you can. To add your name and last name simply install the extension, then click ‘Need to replace something other than Y/N?’ and in the value bar put Name and put your name in the Replace With bar, then click change! And be sure to tick Store this replacement so that you don’t have to do it every time.

Initially, you had been skeptical when your uncle told you that the High Rise had a ‘party culture’. After all, the tower was populated by families and professional types, hardly the kind that would throw all night raves. But soon after arriving you learned, for what surely must of been the umpteenth time, to not doubt your uncle.

Being on the 39th floor, you were surrounded by people who seemed to be every bit as obnoxious as they were wealthy, and they seemed determined to outdo each other with one grand party after another. It all felt rather Gatsbyian, and in a way, it amused you, seeing your so called ‘social betters’ try and one up each other because they had nothing better to do, or because their egos were really that fragile. Or both, as the case sometimes appeared to be.

And as it turned out, the inhabitants on the lower floors were little better.

Overcome by curiosity, your fatal flaw if ever you had one, you told your uncle that you were going to ‘inspect’ a lower floor party, provided one was going to be thrown that night.

“Your patience for these things astounds me duckie.” He had replied dryly. “Just be back at a reasonable hour.”

“Of course.” You gave him a hug and kissed his temple. “Love you uncle Oscar.” You said, before slipping out into the corridor.

After some false starts and run ins with the inhabitants of the upper floors (someone was having quite the party it seemed), you found yourself on floor 26, and the sound of a throbbing bassline reached your ears the second you stepped out of the lift. You smiled, giddiness joining your curiosity as you followed the sound to the door of an apartment. Figuring that in this case it was perhaps better to ask forgiveness than permission, you let yourself in.

At once you were greeted by the sight of bodies pressed against each other in the dim orange light, most of them dancing, although some had dared to drink and dance at the same time. You could admire that.

You weaved your way through the crowd, offering a smile and ‘hello!’ to anyone you happened to make eye contact with. It was doubtful that they noticed or cared, but you did it anyway, because you cared.

Much like in the apartment you shared with your uncle, there was a kitchenette area, although it was far smaller than the one you two had, and there seemed to be a never ending supply of bottles on the counter. You fished around the cupboards and found a martini glass, which you filled with rum and pineapple juice, adding a single cherry from the fridge as an afterthought.

Drink in hand, you stood off to the side, observing the mania around you.

The atmosphere was certainly different from the one on the upper floors; more relaxed, with less ego being bandied about. But it was every bit as debauched, and that fact amused you. Your neighbours on the upper floors liked to think of themselves as ‘above’ those on the lower floors, but in many respects they were the same. This was one of them.

“Enjoying the party?”

Startled out of your observations, you looked to your side, and were met by a white button up. Raising your head, you saw that the shirt belonged to a rather handsome man. His light brown hair appeared to have been swept back at some point, but some strands had broken free and were resting against his forehead, with one forming a rather adorable little cowlick. His bright blue eyes were zeroed in on you with a very keen curiosity.

“So far yes.” You replied, sipping your drink. “You?”

“Yeah, pretty good.” He looked you over, raising a brow. “I’m Robert.” He said suddenly. “Robert Laing.”

“Name Surname.” You said, offering a hand and a smile.

Robert shook your hand and returned your smile. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“You know, I haven’t seen you around before.” Robert pointed out.

“What floor do you live on?”

“25.”

“Ah.” You smiled a little. “That’ll be why. I’m on 39.”

Robert nearly choked on his drink. “39? How did you get up there?”

“My uncle knows Anthony.” You explained. “You know, Anthony Royal? They went to school together. He’s the only friend my dear uncle still has.” You took the cherry from your now empty glass and clamped your teeth on the bright red fruit. “I think it’s because they hate the same people.”

It was partly a joke, but you also believed it, as it appeared that the thing the two of them loved to talk about most were the acquaintances they share and hate. Some of them were old classmates, whose fates they never learned. Some were residents in the tower, including those that were friends with Anthony’s wife. Your uncle could be very difficult, so the fact that he still had this one friend surprised and warmed you in equal measure.

Robert’s brows had risen to his hairline, and it was then that you noticed his pupils were dilated. “Who’s your uncle? I’m not sure I met him.”

“Oscar Keats.” You replied. “And in all honesty you probably haven’t. He isn’t terribly friendly.”

Robert furrowed his brow, bringing his beer to his lips for a swig. “I feel like I’ve heard that name somewhere.” He said.

You smiled. “It’s possible.” You said teasingly, deciding to leave that mystery for Robert to solve. “So, Robert, have you been in the high rise long?”

“Only three months.” He replied.

“And how have you found it?”

Robert smirked and licked his lips. “Prone to fits of mania, narcissism, and power failure.” He said, somewhat scathingly.

A giggle burst forth from you. “I’ve never heard a place be described like that.” You said. “I like it.”

This seemed to please Robert immensely, which you expected, and he smiled widely. “Thank you.”

You brought your glass to your lips for a deeper sip, never moving your eyes from Robert’s. Whatever he had taken must’ve been rather strong, as his pupils only became more dilated while beads of sweat ran down his forehead. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m a doctor.” Robert said. “Physiologist.”

“Oooh look at you!” You cooed teasingly, raising a brow as another giggle left you. “We love a well educated man.”

Robert laughed heartily, eyes glinting (although whether it was from you or the unknown substance was hard to tell). “Thank you.” His mouth was stretched into a wide, pleased grin. “What about you?”

“Still at school.” You grimaced and rolled your eyes. “Double majoring in classics and physics.”

This seemed to surprise Robert to the point where he very nearly seemed to sober up. “You’re still at school?” His eyes flicked over you up and down, although it was hard to tell just how much he was taking in. “How old are you?”

“Old enough.” You teased. When Robert’s brow furrowed you laughed, for no real reason. “If you must know I’m twenty, and I do believe that makes me old enough to drink.” In mock defiance you downed the rest of your drink (not the brightest of ideas perhaps), and gave Robert your own pleased grin.

“Still pretty young.” Robert took a step closer, leaving less space between the two of you. This time, when his eyes raked over you, they were much slower, and his tongue came out to lick his lips. “Especially to be out this late.”

“Your concern has been noted and is appreciated doctor.” You said. “But I’m a big girl, I can look after myself.”

“Even big girls need help sometimes.” Robert pointed out.

You laughed. “You sound just like my uncle.” You squeezed Robert’s forearm. “Although you are far more handsome.”

Robert looked like he was about to reply, but a man whom you did not recognize called out his name, making Robert look away, and giving you the opportunity to leave. You had seen all you had wanted to see, and for the time being, your curiosity was sated. Plus you had a lecture to attend in the morning, and you didn’t want to be late or too tired to focus on it.

As you reached the door, you gave the apartment one last look over, and your eyes found Robert. He was staring at you, with an intensity that wasn’t entirely unfamiliar, or unwelcome. You gave him a smile, a wink, and finally your back, quickly followed by a closed door.


End file.
